Time of your life
by Silverghost
Summary: São lembranças, risos, lágrimas... E a cada dia da sua vida, você vai se lembrar. §§ Hogwarts consome todos aqueles que passam por ela. Vocês, professores, amam tanto aquele lugar e aqueles alunos, que acabam por se sacrificar sem medir as conseqüências.
1. Jovens de novo

Eu realmente não tomo jeito, não? Hehehe...

Bem, a idéia dessa fic surgiu graças a duas figurinhas que eu encontrei nas minhas andanças por sites antras de artes dos marotos. Eu me apaixonei por uma imagem em que os profesores apareciam todos mais jovens e por uma só da Minerva, super-elegante. Fiquei com as duas na cabeça, até que um dia, escrevendo **Feito Cães e Gatos** junto com a Lisa Black e a Bebely Black, eu precisava de uma peça que os marotos tivessem pregado.

E coloquei os professores ficando mais jovens.

Tempo vai, tempo vem, senti vontade de não apenas citar a peça, para escrevê-la por completo, mesmo porque fora ela a catalisadora para James ter sido escolhido como monitor-chefe; por ter provado que trabalharia bem ao lado da Lily e em prol da escola (tudo bem que ele foi um dos autores da peça, mas abafa...)

Comecei então a escrever **Time of your life**. O engraçado é que essa fic tinha outro nome no começo, mais voltado para o riso, mas os personagens acabaram tomando à minha frente e os rumos mudaram completamente...

Em todo caso, eu quis repetir aqui a experiência que fiz em **Dumbie's Club**, escrevendo sob o ponto de vista de Minerva McGonagall. Me diverti bastante com as oscilações de humor dela, com os delírios de detenções e as fornadas de biscoito... Não vou me estender muito mais aqui ou acabarei com a graça da fic...

Mas eu espero que gostem. Eu gostei bastante do resultado final dessa fic e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu. Seja lá qual for a opinião de vocês, não deixem que isso os impeça de clicar lá embaixo no botãozinho roxo e fazer a criança de pirulito feliz. Estou deprimida com a volta às aulas na faculdade, façam uma boa ação e cuidem de mim...

Beijos!

Silverghost.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e demais personagens não pertencem a mim. Se pertencessem, não faria muita dferença, meu pai continuaria no meu pé mesmo que eu fosse bilionária com as minhas histórias e mandaria eu largar a mão de ser besta e ir para a faculdade, que eu ganho mais.

O título da fic, por sua vez, foi tirado da música "Time of your life", do Green Day, influência e sugestão da minha beta fofa, Meri. Aliás, para quem sentir curiosidade de ouvir e dar uma olhada na letra, eu recomendo (e confesso que fiquei surpresa ao perceber como a letra cabia no que eu tinha escrito mesmo antes de conhecer a bendita música...). A capa da fic está no meu profile, cortesia de outra amiga, a Suzannah.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Jovens de novo

* * *

**

_Tec-tec-tec..._

Os saltos do sapato dela ecoavam severamente pelas galerias quase vazias. Alguns poucos corajosos alunos acompanhavam-na com o olhar enquanto ela se distanciava, os cabelos muito negros escorregando do sempre apertado coque e insinuando-se para fora do chapéu de feiticeira, caindo sedosamente sobre seus ombros. Alguns quadros corriam de um lado para o outro, sussurrando palavras desconexas, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos dela faiscavam, os lábios finos comprimidos em uma linha perigosa.

A jovem parou diante das soberbas gárgulas que guardavam a entrada do escritório do diretor. As duas a observaram com cuidado, leves sorrisos em suas bocas de pedra.

- Doce de abóbora. - a voz dela ecoou, curiosamente nervosa contra as paredes.

As estátuas se afastaram, dando passagem a ela, que imediatamente começou a subir as escadarias em espiral, a capa negra enfurnando às suas costas. Respirando fundo, ela interrompeu sua marcha à porta fechada do escritório. Duas vozes alteavam-se lá dentro, parecendo extremamente satisfeitas. Com o nó dos dedos, ela bateu e, sem esperar convite, girou a maçaneta.

O escritório de Dumbledore não mudara e nada desde que ela começara a trabalhar ali. Estava tudo no lugar, exceto por um detalhe. Estreitando os olhos escuros por trás dos óculos quadrados, ela encarou os dois homens que conversavam até sua súbita chegada.

O primeiro, de cabelos dourados e elegantes bigodes sobre a boca rósea, sorriu para ela, os olhos claros brilhando de contentamento. Não deveria ter mais que trinta anos de idade. O outro sentado na cadeira do diretor, era mais velho, embora não houvesse um único fio grisalho em meio aos cabelos ruivos, que caíam elegantemente até o ombro.

- Parece que a coisa está se alastrando, Albus. – o loiro observou, divertido, enquanto tirava um charuto do bolso de seu roupão de veludo verde, inflando o peito onde uma serpente de fios de prata descansava.

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos de safira brilhando enquanto ele se voltava para a recém-chegada.

- Boa noite, Minerva. Caso peculiar, não? Permita-me dizer que você está muito bem de volta aos seus vinte anos. Eu ainda me lembro de quando...

A jovem sentou-se muito ereta na cadeira ao lado do rapaz de verde, que, embora mantivesse o porte elegante, parecia estranhamente perdido dentro do roupão, largo demais para seu corpo.

- Albus, isso já está indo contra todos os limites aceitáveis, Hogwarts nunca assistiu a tamanha falta de respeito! – o rosto dela estava afogueado, e ela contraía continuamente as mãos, pousadas sobre o colo.

- Oho, Minerva... – o loiro a interrompeu – Não seja tão intransigente. Considere isso um presente de Natal. Quem, ao chegar ao limiar da vida, não olhou para trás e desejou estar de volta à sua juventude?

- Horace... – ela sibilou entre dentes, observando-o perigosamente por cima dos óculos.

- Minerva, não sejamos tão irascível. – Dumbledore sorriu, conciliador, recostando-se em sua cadeira, as mãos cruzadas à altura do peito – Eu concordo com Horace. Uma carga de setenta anos a menos das costas de uma hora para a outra é, realmente... Uma situação interessante.

- Mas, professor! Eles não tinham o direito, não tinham ordens, e se...

Duas batidas na porta suspenderam a breve discussão. Logo em seguida, os diretores da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa tinham se juntado a eles, ambos muito ansiosos e ligeiramente perdidos.

Pomona Sprout continuava uma portentosa mulher, os cabelos dourados e muito cacheados na altura dos ombros. Não havia, porém, uma única ruga de expressão que pudesse denunciar que ela já passara há tempos dos cinqüenta anos. Filius Flitwick, por sua vez, tropeçava continuamente nas barras de sua manta - grandes demais agora, mesmo para seu tamanho já reduzido – enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Dumbledore, você já sabe o que aconteceu? – a voz infantil do diretor dos corvinais soou, enquanto ele tentava enxergar por cima da mesa.

- Já, Filius. E os responsáveis por isso já foram chamados. – ele sorriu, voltando-se para Minerva, que parecia ligeiramente mais calma com aquela informação – Creio eu que temos que rever as condições que se seguirão esse fim de ano. Algum de vocês ainda pretende passar os feriados fora de Hogwarts?

- Eu não perderia essa chance por nada, Albus. – Slughorn piscou o olho para o diretor e amigo, sorrindo – Talvez eu visite a jovem Rosmerta antes de viajar... Na verdade, creio que farei muitas visitas esse Natal... Muitos convites para ceias...

Flitwick balançou a cabeça negativamente, um ar tristonho no rosto de criança. Minerva suspirou, virando-se para Sprout, que agora se dedicava a uma empolgada conversa com Slughorn sobre as festas de fim de ano.

Dumbledore apenas observava seus professores, com um sorriso calmo e os olhos traindo a diversão que lhe ia pelos pensamentos. Embora nada ali pudesse dizer, todos esperavam ansiosamente pelos autores daquela travessura.

Quando uma respeitosa batida soou, pela terceira vez naquele escritório, todos se silenciaram, olhando para a porta fechada. Dumbledore levantou-se, apoiando as mãos em sua mesa.

- Entrem.

A porta abriu lentamente, soltando um breve rangido antes de revelar uma cabeça pequena e olhos muito espertos em um rosto que não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos. Samuel Vimes, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Com um sorriso maroto, o pequeno pulou para dentro do escritório, sendo seguido então por quatro rapazes. Minerva sentiu mais uma vez as mãos se contorcerem em seu colo e perguntou-se, por alguns felizes instantes, se não poderia torcer o pescoço daquelas quatro pestes com suas próprias mãos.

Peter Pettigrew vinha quase escondido atrás de Remus Lupin, segurando firmemente a capa do amigo, enquanto o monitor observava todos os presentes com a face cansada. Os dois pareciam quase deslocados ao lado dos dois morenos, que, com idênticos sorrisos quase maliciosos, penetravam na sala sem uma ponta de remorso em seus olhares.

James Potter e Sirius Black. Merlin, o que ela fizera para merecer que aqueles dois fossem cair justamente em sua casa, sob sua responsabilidade?

Os quatro pararam no meio do escritório, sendo encarados por todos os presentes, enquanto Vimes pulava de um lado para o outro, como uma criança contente. Ele era o mais jovem do corpo docente e, aparentemente, tinha sido mais afetado do que os outros: não fora apenas seu corpo que rejuvenescera. Ele parecia ter regredido mentalmente também.

- Muito bem. Creio que mais cadeiras sejam necessárias. – Dumbledore sorriu, conjurando mais algumas confortáveis poltronas.

Eles se sentaram, extremamente confiantes. Minerva, em seus delírios caóticos de vingança pela completa irresponsabilidade e falta de respeito às regras deles, esperava que cobras e lagartos aparecessem de repente, prendendo aqueles marotos para que pudessem arrancar deles como conseguiriam reverter aquela, aquela...

Faltavam-lhe palavras para descrever o sentimento que aquela última peça deles tinha lhe despertado. Meneando a cabeça, ela respirou fundo. Tinha que controlar aqueles instintos, eles eram alunos, ela era uma professora, o máximo que poderia chegar com eles era a detenções.

Um meio sorriso escapou-lhe. Ela certamente passaria muito tempo na deleitosa ocupação de encontrar uma detenção satisfatória para punir os marotos.

- Agora que estamos todos sentados. – a voz de Dumbledore arrancou-a de seus devaneios em que os senhores Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew limpavam o salão principal com uma escova de dente – Eu gostaria de saber se os senhores... – ele olhou por cima dos óculos para os quatro, enquanto voltava a se sentar - ... têm alguma coisa a ver com o curioso incidente que ocorreu há algumas horas com os professores do castelo.

James e Sirius se encararam, trocando sorrisos. Minerva continuou muito ereta em sua cadeira, sem desviar os olhos deles, até o ponto em que Sirius virou-se para ela, piscando os olhos cinzentos enquanto o amigo tomava a palavra.

- Na verdade, professor, Peter e Remus não têm absolutamente nada a ver com esse "curioso incidente". Por outro lado...

Sorrindo orgulhosamente e desviando o olhar dela, Sirius continuou.

- Eu e o nosso querido Jamsie aqui passamos os últimos dois meses aperfeiçoando a poção rejuvenescedora do Borage... Alguns ingredientes a mais para potencializar o efeito, uma ou outra pitada de algumas coisinhas... A poção estava na água que foi servida durante o jantar.

- E quanto tempo isso irá durar? – Slughorn perguntou, interessado.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Não sabemos. Acredito que só com um antídoto...

- Isso significa que vocês nos fizeram de cobaias de uma poção, sem ter idéia dos possíveis efeitos colaterais que poderiam ter nos causado? – Minerva se levantou, os lábios voltando a se contrair.

- Mais ou menos. – Sirius foi quem respondeu – Nós experimentamos a poção na coruja do Remus.

- E? – ela continuou, séria.

Remus suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, enquanto James a encarava, sem tirar o sorriso cínico dos lábios.

- No momento, ela está sendo chocada junto com uma ninhada de outra coruja que encontramos no corujal.

Uma risadinha infantil fez Minerva desviar seus olhos furiosos para Vimes, que agora estava agachado atrás da cadeira de Flitwick. O pequeno encolheu-se um pouco mais e o próprio professor de feitiços remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira, as perninhas balançando furiosamente no ar.

- Vocês poderiam preparar um antídoto, senhor Potter? – Dumbledore voltou a se pronunciar, observando seus alunos com atenção.

- Minha mãe está nos esperando para o Natal. – James respondeu, sério – Mas podemos nos arranjar para passar os feriados aqui na escola e tentar desenvolver um antídoto com a ajuda do nosso adorável professor de poções.

Slughorn meneou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, meu caro, eu não ficarei para as férias. Creio que terão que pensar nesse antídoto sozinhos, visto que foram tão bem em desenvolver a poção.

- Eles não podem fazer isso sozinhos! – a professora continuou, segurando o chapéu, que insistia agora em querer deslizar pelos cabelos lisos e soltos – Seriam capazes de nos envenenar!

- Não sabíamos que estávamos em um conceito tão baixo com a diretora da nossa casa... – Sirius comentou casualmente, os olhos brilhando na direção dela – Até o professor Slughorn acredita em nós, McGonagall...

Ela voltou a respirar fundo. Estava agindo de maneira ridícula, incapaz de lidar com aquele novo corpo e com a nova carga de hormônios, coisa que tinha esquecido há muito. Voltando a se sentar e tirando o chapéu – sabia que estava lutando uma batalha perdida – ela voltou-se para Dumbledore.

- De qualquer maneira, sugiro que eles sejam tutorados por alguém indicado pelo professor Slughorn. Alguém que se destaque na matéria para...

- Eu tenho dois nomes para isso. Do mesmo ano que eles. Um, entretanto, eu descarto logo por saber que nossos amigos aqui não saberiam trabalhar com ele. Indico a senhorita Evans, que, ao final das contas, é da própria casa dos "infratores".

Os olhos de James brilharam de maneira suspeita à menção do nome de Lily Evans. Minerva suspirou enquanto os outros professores acolhiam o nome da jovem com empolgação.

- Não seria mais seguro indicar alguém do sétimo ano? – ela perguntou, com a voz cansada.

- Os alunos do sétimo ano estão muito ocupados com os NIEM's para cobrarmos tanto deles. – Dumbledore afinal se pronunciou – E, se Horace indicou a senhorita Evans, creio que ela tem competência para tanto.

- Está resolvido então. – James sorriu, levantando-se – Posso chamar a Evans?

- Antes disso, creio que devemos resolver qual será a detenção dos senhores. – Dumbledore sorriu e Minerva sentiu uma pontada de gratidão para com o diretor – Visto que os senhores Lupin e Pettigrew nada têm a ver com a peça, estão liberados. Aliás, eu agradeceria se vocês chamassem a senhorita Evans agora.

Remus e Peter deixaram a sala com um cumprimento de cabeça e Minerva os observou desaparecer pouco antes de Dumbledore virar-se para ela.

- Professora McGonagall, os dois estão sob suas ordens. Vou deixar que você encontre uma detenção apropriada para eles.

Ela assentiu.

- Com certeza, professor.

Os dois marotos apenas sorriram. Sirius continuava a olhar insistentemente para ela e, mesmo tentando se concentrar nas possibilidades de detenção que poderia dar para eles, Minerva não conseguia deixar de se sentir constrangida com a atenção do rapaz sobre si.

Enquanto esperavam pela chegada de Lily, mais professores juntaram-se à reunião no escritório, que parecia a cada momento ficar mais animada. Kettleburn, embora mais jovem, continuava a ter horríveis cicatrizes no rosto. Irma, Papoula, Sinistra... Estavam todos ali, fazendo do escritório um verdadeiro pandemônio, tendo James e Sirius no centro de toda a confusão.

Não que eles se importassem com isso. Na verdade, eles pareciam muito satisfeitos em ser o centro das atenções. Ela revirou os olhos. Garotos... Nada havia mudado de sua época de juventude para... essa época de juventude.

- Minerva, por favor... – a voz de Dumbledore veio logo do seu lado e ela se assustou ao vê-lo em pé, tão perto de si – A senhorita Evans está lá embaixo, mas não sabe a senha. Pode trazê-la?

Ela assentiu, levantando-se, deixando o escritório quase despercebida. Desceu as escadarias, ouvindo o som da conversa se distanciar aos poucos. Por que ela não conseguia relaxar como os outros? Seria ela a paranóica ou eles – todos eles – loucos?

A passagem se abriu tão logo ela pisou no último degrau. Lily estava lá, conversando com as gárgulas, uma expressão cansada no rosto de menina. Ela era tão jovem... Tão jovem quanto a própria Minerva agora era? Quem poderia saber...

Lily ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir os passos dela e deu um pequeno sorriso para a professora. Minerva sentiu sua própria expressão suavizar.

- Senhorita Evans, estávamos esperando por você. – ela deu espaço com o corpo, fazendo um sinal para que a outra a seguisse.

As duas fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio, deixando que as vozes que se alteavam dentro do escritório e escapavam para o pequeno corredor preenchesse os espaços entre elas. Minerva abriu a porta, fazendo com que Lily passasse e, em seguida, entrou também, cerrando a entrada atrás de si.

Novamente, ninguém as notou. Minerva observou a ruiva relancear os olhos pelo escritório, detendo-os na figura de James e Sirius. As duas suspiraram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhorita Evans, seja bem-vinda.

A voz de Dumbledore fez todos os outros se calarem e voltarem-se para elas. Lily acenou com a cabeça, sentando-se na única cadeira vaga naquele instante – ao lado de James Potter. Minerva encostou-se à porta, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Boa noite. – Lily cumprimentou educadamente, recebendo muitos boas noites em resposta.

- O senhor Lupin já deve ter lhe dado uma noção do porquê de termos chamado a senhorita aqui. – Dumbledore continuou, voltando a impor certo silêncio – Seus colegas são responsáveis por uma bem elaborada peça de Natal e precisam de ajuda para fazer um antídoto. Infelizmente, nosso professor de poções estará muito ocupado nestas férias para ajudá-los nessa tarefa e indicou a senhorita para o lugar dele.

Slughorn sorriu para a aluna e Lily apenas assentiu, sem desviar a atenção do diretor, muito embora os olhos de James estivessem cravados sobre ela. Minerva meneou a cabeça.

- Eu me sinto honrada, professor, com a lembrança, mas não sei se estou à altura da tarefa. Há outros alunos aqui na escola que...

- Como foi dito mais cedo... – Dumbledore relanceou brevemente o olhar sobre ela – Os setimanistas já estão bastante sobrecarregados com a proximidade dos NIEM's. E, do ano de vocês, o professor Slughorn indicou duas pessoas: Severus Snape e a senhorita. Como existe certa... rivalidade entre os senhores Potter e Black e o senhor Snape, achamos que seria mais seguro convidá-la para o cargo.

Lily finalmente desviou o olhar de Dumbledore para encarar os colegas, sem perceber que Minerva acompanhava cada movimento seu. Sirius sorriu para ela, fazendo um sinal com a mão, enquanto James lhe piscou o olho. A professora sentiu vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Como eles conseguiam ser tão cínicos?

Virando-se novamente para o diretor, ela não pode impedir-se de pensar a mesma coisa que já pensara mais cedo - que Dumbledore estava achando tudo aquilo muito mais divertido que digno de censura.

- Eu vou passar os feriados na escola de uma maneira ou de outra, acredito que não seja nenhum sacrifício ajudar, professor. – Lily respondeu.

Pela primeira vez desde que aquela reunião começara, Minerva sentiu-se realmente feliz. Estava orgulhosa de Lily e, mais do que tudo, sabia que agora, possivelmente, as coisas voltariam aos eixos.


	2. Confraternização

**Capítulo 02: Confraternização**

* * *

E no capítulo anterior...

_Pela primeira vez desde que aquela reunião começara, Minerva sentiu-se realmente feliz. Estava orgulhosa de Lily e, mais do que tudo, sabia que agora, possivelmente, as coisas voltariam aos eixos._

* * *

A reunião ainda durou pouco mais de meia hora, enquanto Slughorn discutia com James, Sirius e Lily sobre os ingredientes que eles precisariam e entregava a chave de seu estoque particular para a ruiva. 

Ao final da noite, em seu quarto, pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo acontecera, Minerva se deteve em observar o que acontecera ao seu corpo. Tirando a pesada capa de inverno que utilizava sob o vestido, percebeu que também as suas roupas estavam agora folgadas.

Quantos anos ela teria agora? – perguntou-se, observando a face no espelho de seu banheiro. Não era muito mais velha que seus próprios alunos. Talvez um pouco mais de vinte anos... Aquilo era tão estranho...

Despindo-se, ela entrou na banheira, mergulhando totalmente na água quente, fazendo com que ela transbordasse e molhasse todo o piso. Se estivesse em seu estado normal, imediatamente teria limpado a pequena bagunça. Ou melhor, ela não teria sequer feito bagunça.

Emergiu sentindo os músculos relaxarem. Será que alguém falaria alguma coisa se ela se arriscasse no campo de quadribol? Fazia tantos anos que não subia numa vassoura... E pensar que em sua época de estudante, fora uma das melhores artilheiras da escola.

Meneou a cabeça. No que estava pensando? Seu corpo podia ter rejuvenescido, mas ela ainda era uma professora, tinha que se dar ao respeito ou seus alunos...

O olhar perturbador de Sirius Black voltou a sua mente e, irritada, ela deixou a banheira, vestindo um roupão vermelho e encaminhando-se para seu dormitório, onde quase imediatamente adormeceu, os cabelos molhados encharcando os lençóis e os travesseiros.

Quando o sol levantou-se rasteiro no horizonte, Minerva descobriu que esquecera de um dos seus rituais antes de dormir: apagar todas as velas, fechar bem as cortinas e alimentar sua velha coruja, Lorde Vertinari.

Assim, o sol, que penetrava pelas janelas abertas, incidia diretamente sobre suas pupilas fechadas, enquanto Vertinari piava alto, encarrapitada na cabeceira da cama de sua dona. Não foi isso, entretanto, que acordou Minerva, mas sim o estranho cheiro de queimado que vinha...

- Os testes! – ela pulou sentada na cama, observando uma pilha de papéis virando cinzas em cima de sua escrivaninha – Bom Merlin!

Ela imediatamente pulou em pé, e, sem pensar duas vezes, largou todo o conteúdo da jarra de água que costumava dormir ao lado de sua cama.

O pequeno incêndio que começara quando duas das maiores velas tinham afinal chegado ao fim, depois de terem passado a noite toda queimando, rapidamente foi debelado. Os testes que ela aplicara na semana anterior, entretanto, estavam completamente perdidos – estava além da magia recuperá-los.

Praguejando baixo, ela voltou-se para Vertinari, que a observava com uma expressão de censura nos olhos amarelados.

- Não me provoque você também. – ela respondeu, jogando no lixo os restos de papel que tinham sobrevivido ao fogo – Ou eu coloco um elfo para cuidar de você em vez de me preocupar pessoalmente com sua água e sua comida.

A coruja piou em resposta, como se dissesse que, pelo menos assim, ela não seria esquecida e não passaria toda a noite em tortuosa sede e fome, esperando pela boa vontade da dona.

- Oras, se estava assim com tanta fome, por que não foi caçar?

Vertinari abriu as asas, numa pose extremamente altiva e, com um último olhar incriminador para Minerva, desapareceu pela janela aberta.

- Sim, claro, família nobre. – ela continuou resmungando, enquanto terminava de arrumar a bagunça em que o quarto se encontrava – Como se corujas tivessem brasões de nobreza para poderem argumentar dessa maneira.

Revirando os olhos, ela fechou a janela, sentindo a brisa fria do inverno acariciar sue rosto de leve. Começava a nevar. Fora muita sorte não ter nevado durante a noite, ou ela teria congelado de frio.

Após outro banho quente, mais curto do que o da noite, ela voltou para o quarto, aquecido pela lareira e, com um aceno de varinha, fez um de seus velhos vestidos ajustar-se ao seu novo tamanho. Estava pronta para mais um dia em Hogwarts quando o som de vozes alegres e carruagens chamou sua atenção.

Voltando à janela, Minerva observou Slughorn subir em uma carruagem, ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com uma cabeça ruiva que se destacava em meio à neve que começava a cair com mais força.

Lily. Provavelmente Slughorn estava passando as últimas instruções para a aluna antes de despedir-se. Mas onde estavam James e Sirius? Eles também não deveriam estar ali?

Lily não seria o suficiente para vigiar os dois marotos. Eles certamente aprontariam com a jovem também. Talvez ela devesse acompanhar de perto os avanços daquele antídoto. Mas, se irrompesse nas masmorras ou começasse a seguir os três pelo castelo, certamente seria mal interpretada. Como os próprios marotos tinham dito na noite anterior, o diretor da sonserina confiava neles. Como ela, que era muito mais próxima, não podia confiar?

- Provavelmente porque sei com que pestes estamos lidando. – ela resmungou baixinho antes de uma idéia tomar sua mente.

Sem perceber, a sempre racional McGonagall estava dando lugar a uma jovem extremamente impulsiva – um defeito que ela aprendera a controlar com os anos, mas que, em sua época de escola, sempre lhe tinha causado problemas.

O corpo de Minerva não demorou a tomar sua forma animaga ao primeiro pensamento que ela teve nesse aspecto. A gata pulou para o parapeito da janela aberta e, elegantemente, deslizou pelas calhas, afundando suas patas almofadadas na neve enquanto se aproximava de Lily, que estava agora junto das amigas.

- Eu aposto que, se ele voltar ainda jovem, vai ter triplicado de peso. – Alice observou, assistindo a carruagem de Slughorn levá-lo pela estrada de Hogsmeade – Vocês viram quantas caixas de abacaxi cristalizado ele estava levando?

Dorcas levantou os olhos do desenho em que estava ocupada naquele instante e sorriu para a amiga.

- Não sei... Se isso acontecer, quando ele voltar para a idade e o tamanho normal, vai acabar explodindo como um sapo. Mas vocês viram Dumbledore hoje de manhã? Sabe, eu não reclamaria se tivesse sido colega de turma dele...

Lily, tentando calçar as luvas com os dedos enregelados, sorriu para as duas.

- Vocês duas não têm jeito mesmo, não é? Acabem logo de arrumar essas coisas ou vão acabar perdendo o trem.

- Ansiosa por se livrar de nós, Lils? – Alice sorriu – Você já sabe que, quando sair daqui, terá que ir se enfurnar numa das masmorras com James e Sirius e passar os próximos dias testando antídotos?

- Na verdade, eu estou muito ansiosa para sair desse frio, Alice. – ela respondeu, apontando para o próprio nariz – Estou em tempo de congelar aqui.

- Não é a única. – a voz de Remus soou logo atrás dela – Más notícias, Lily... Sirius e Peter estão na ala hospitalar. Eles saíram ontem de noite e, bem... Você terá que trabalhar sozinha com o James.

A gata sentiu seus músculos se retesarem enquanto ela se abaixava sob a carruagem que logo seria ocupada pelas duas colegas de Lily. A ruiva, por sua vez, revirou os olhos para o céu.

- Obrigada, Papai Noel. Foi um maravilhoso presente de Natal. – ela resmungou, irônica.

- Bem, como você mesma disse, Lily, nós temos que ir. - Dorcas se levantou, guardando seu bloco de desenhos – Boa sorte com o Potter.

- E eu estava tão feliz com o novo patamar de relação a que tínhamos chegado... – ela observou, afinal conseguindo colocar as luvas.

Remus observou-a, curioso.

- James não falou nada sobre isso.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu o ignoro, ele me ignora. Não era um avanço?

Os três amigos riram enquanto ela voltava a suspirar. Logo Dorcas e Alice abraçaram Lily para se despedir e a ruiva voltou para o castelo com Remus, Minerva quase em seus calcanhares.

A gata os seguiu até o salão comunal, mas preferiu não entrar. Se fosse vista, certamente acabaria por ser reconhecida. Lily, entretanto, ficou parada na passagem, sem entrar na torre. De onde estava, Minerva não podia ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas não demorou até que a ruiva se virasse novamente para o corredor, dessa vez com James em seu encalço.

Dessa vez, eles desceram as escadarias do castelo, James e Lily em silêncio mais à frente e ela, logo atrás, aproveitando cada sombra para se esconder.

- Que ingredientes vocês usaram para a poção de vocês? – a ruiva perguntou, enquanto abria o estoque particular de Slughorn, encarando os muitos vidros cheios de líquidos coloridos que pareciam observá-los de suas estantes.

- Os ingredientes comuns de uma poção de rejuvenescimento. – ele respondeu – Agárico, meimendro, uma pedra da lua, salamandra. O que fizemos de diferente foi reforçar a dose de salamandras, e colocar um pouco de beladona e essência de murtisco.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Murtisco?

- Sirius achou que seria perfeito para sumir com as rugas. Mas parece que a combinação resultou não apenas em um rejuvenescimento físico, mas também psicológico. Algumas características que os professores só aprenderam a controlar com o tempo estão começando a se revelar.

- Acredito então que bezoar está fora de cogitação... – a ruiva suspirou, coçando o queixo.

- Bezoar só serviria se estivéssemos tentando envenenar alguém, Evans. – James respondeu, sério – E isso nunca nos passou pela cabeça. Ou melhor, eventualmente pensamos em tentar envenenar o Ranhoso, mas não acho que passar o resto da vida em Azkaban valha o sacrifício.

Ela meneou a cabeça, começando a separar alguns ingredientes. James a observou por alguns instantes antes de puxar um caldeirão para o centro da sala e acender o fogo, mantendo-o baixo.

As horas começaram a passar enquanto o casal trabalhava. Um cheiro doce alastrava-se pela masmorra, ao mesmo tempo em que o líquido vermelho que agora se encontrava dentro do caldeirão borbulhava.

Escondida nas sombras, Minerva quase sentia vontade de pular de contentamento. Logo os dois terminariam a poção e então tudo estaria de volta ao normal. Foi com grande ansiedade que ela acompanhou James deixar a sala, enquanto Lily mexia no caldeirão, contando silenciosamente cada movimento que dava.

O rapaz voltou algum tempo depois com um sapo vesgo, depositando-o sobre a mesa. Lily desligou o fogo, mas não se aproximou. Enquanto isso, James tirava do bolso um vidrinho cheio de uma poção perolada.

Ele forçou o líquido pela garganta do sapo e, por alguns instantes, nada parecia ter mudado. Muito de repente, no entanto, o sapo sumiu das vistas de Minerva e ela soube então que o pobre animal tinha sido forçado a voltar a ser uma ova.

Nesse instante, Lily aproximou-se, segurando uma concha cheia da poção vermelha. Cuidadosamente, ela pingou uma única gota sobre a ova e se afastou. Com um eco surdo, a ova rapidamente inchou.

- Droga... – James praguejou, puxando Lily para seus braços e jogando-se com ela para debaixo da mesa segundos antes da ova explodir – Você está bem?

Minerva não ouviu o que a ruiva respondeu. Estava muito ocupada com a meleca esquisita que agora cobria seu corpo felino.

Sem esperar pelo próximo movimento dos dois sextanistas, ela deixou as masmorras, esfregando o pêlo sujo em praticamente todas as paredes não cobertas por tapeçarias que encontrou no caminho até seu escritório particular.

- Olá, professora McGonagall. – a voz de Dumbledore soou em seus ouvidos felinos segundos antes da gata dar lugar à jovem morena – O que estava fazendo caminhando por aí em sua forma animaga?

A gosma esverdeada estava pregada em seus cabelos, escorria pelo seu nariz e muitos pontos de sua capa negra estavam agora duros e cheirando bem mal.

- O primeiro antídoto que eles fizeram não deu muito certo. – ela observou, encaminhando-se para seu banheiro e encarando-se no espelho – Mas, de qualquer forma, eles estão trabalhando admiravelmente bem.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Admiravelmente. E, como já discutimos esse tópico antes, creio que começamos agora a concordar que talvez seja seguro dar a James Potter o título de monitor-chefe.

- Ainda é um pouco cedo para isso. – ela respondeu prontamente, fechando a porta do banheiro – Professor, o senhor se importaria em conversarmos mais tarde?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça pensativamente, fazendo os cabelos vermelhos caírem sobre os olhos claros.

- Você se preocupa demais, Minerva. – ela ouviu a voz do diretor através da porta fechada – Aberforth fez um convite extensivo a todos os professores para uma bebida hoje em Hogsmeade. Ele está realmente curioso para nos ver mais jovens.

Mesmo sem querer, a jovem Minerva corou. Era tudo o que lhe faltava. Sair por aí para ser observada por velhos gagás potencialmente pervertidos. Ela revirou os olhos. De onde esse pensamento saíra?

- Será que podemos esperá-la no Cabeça de Javali depois do jantar?

Jantar? A lembrança de comida fê-la perceber que, na pressa de vigiar James e Lily, pulara o café da manhã e o almoço.

- Eu estarei lá. – ela respondeu, enquanto tentava soltar os cabelos, agora grudados pela gosma ressequida.

Os passos de Dumbledore afinal se afastaram e ela ouviu a porta do escritório bater. Sem esperar duas vezes, ela voltou para a banheira. Desde que tudo aquilo começara, ela estava passando muito tempo ali dentro...

Quando conseguiu afinal se livrar da gosma e deixar o banho, ela rapidamente dirigiu-se para a cozinha, onde os elfos providenciaram um substancial lanche para ela. Pelo resto da tarde, Minerva passeou pelo castelo, incerta sobre o que fazer a seguir.

Hagrid, que não bebera água no memorável jantar do dia anterior, já terminara de organizar a arrumação natalina com a ajuda de um excitado Flitwick, que pulava e batia palmas ao redor das árvores, enquanto as fadas que ele conjurara subiam pelos ramos, sussurrando canções inteligíveis.

Ela se lembrou do que James dissera mais cedo. Sobre a poção reforçar caracteres da personalidade deles que eles tinham aprendido a controlar apenas com o tempo. Provavelmente ela tinha acentuado o lado mais "divertido" dela, aquele que ela suprimira quando se tornara professora.

É muito bom ser uma pessoa divertida. Mas os pais de seus alunos não querem que você seja um professor divertido. Eles não acham que seus filhos aprenderão alguma coisa com _diversão_.

Minerva parou, observando mais detidamente o colega. A face tristonha de Flitwick no escritório, quando Slughorn falara sobre convites para ceias de Natal. Família...

A única família de Flitwick era Hogwarts. A mãe dele fora uma elfa doméstica que servira durante toda a vida à uma família de bruxos irlandeses. Por anos, suportara os maus tratos e as perversões de seus donos, até engravidar de Filius e morrer no parto.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não era hora para ficar pensando naquilo. Acabaria por se deprimir. E faltavam dois dias para o Natal. Não era tempo para ficar mergulhando em pensamentos tristes sobre família, guerra ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ao final das contas, ela agora só tinha vinte anos. Tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar.

Como, por exemplo, o que usaria aquela noite.

- Eu não acredito que estou começando a ter pensamentos tão fúteis como esse. – ela resmungou para si mesma, revirando os olhos e pondo-se a caminho do seu dormitório.

Detestava ficar de férias. Detestava aquela sensação de que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Absolutamente nada para fazer.

No meio de sua caminhada para o escritório, ela acabou por se desviar para a biblioteca. Pegaria alguns livros para passar o restante da tarde e talvez mexesse um pouco nos seus apontamentos para as aulas dos próximos meses.

E assim ela mergulhou em seus estudos até a hora do jantar, quando suaves pancadas soaram à porta e Sprout colocou a cabeça loira para dentro. A outra estreitou os olhos. Havia alguma coisa estranha ali...

- Boa noite, Minerva. Está pronta para nossa pequena confraternização?

* * *

**Pessoal, infelizmente hoje eu não posso me alongar muito por aqui... Explicações lá no profile (cliquem no link "Silverghost" lá em cima).**

**Aproveitem e dêem uma olhada no novo presente que eu ganhei, da Suzannah... A capa de Essência Feminina!**

**E agora, voltando à mudança (sem mais transmissões até finalmente etsar totalmente instalada na casa nova...)**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	3. All cats are gray by night

**Capítulo 03: All cats are gray by night**

* * *

E no capítulo anterior...

_No meio de sua caminhada para o escritório, ela acabou por se desviar para a biblioteca. Pegaria alguns livros para passar o restante da tarde e talvez mexesse um pouco nos seus apontamentos para as aulas dos próximos meses._

_E assim ela mergulhou em seus estudos até a hora do jantar, quando suaves pancadas soaram à porta e Sprout colocou a cabeça loira para dentro. A outra estreitou os olhos. Havia alguma coisa estranha ali..._

_- Boa noite, Minerva. Está pronta para nossa pequena confraternização?_

* * *

- Confraternização? – Minerva se levantou, fechando um livro de transfiguração avançada e encarando a colega – O professor Dumbledore disse apenas que íamos beber alguma coisa no Cabeça de Javali e...

- Mudança de planos! Nós vamos para Londres! – os olhos da professora de herbologia brilharam e ela finalmente entrou completamente no escritório da morena.

Foi só então que Minerva percebeu o que havia de estranho. Pomona Sprout estava vestida de rosa dos pés à cabeça – incluindo nessa conta o chapéu, ornado por belos girassóis.

- Londres? Mas a escola, ela vai ficar desprotegida e...

- Uma turma de aurores está em Hogsmeade hoje. – a outra respondeu, alegre, enquanto atravessava o escritório em direção aos aposentos de Minerva – Eles aceitaram muito gentilmente ficarem tomando conta da escola enquanto damos uma escapulida.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Minerva. – Pomona abriu o guarda-roupa da outra professora – vamos ver o que você tem por aqui...

Havia uma profusão de vestidos pretos e capas de tweed quadriculadas – em sua grande maioria, vermelhas, como a cor da casa dos leões. Roupas adequadas para uma senhora de setenta anos de idade.

- Mas nada que sirva para uma jovem de vinte! – Pomona constatou, meneando a cabeça – Bem, teremos que utilizar seus dotes em transfiguração, querida.

- Pomona, isso é realmente necessário? Eu...

A loira tirou do guarda-roupa um longo vestido preto de gola alta, justo até a cintura. Tinha cheiro de guardado e parecia fazer muitos anos que não via o mundo fora do guarda-roupa.

- Aqui. Experimente esse. E tire essa gola.E as mangas.

- Mas está frio!

- Para isso existem capas!

Suspirando e totalmente incapaz de discutir com Sprout, Minerva obedeceu. Quinze minutos depois ela estava se olhando no espelho do banheiro, incapaz de se reconhecer.

Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, caindo sobre os ombros nus. O vestido assentava maravilhosamente bem no corpo jovem que ela agora possuía – o corpo perfeito para uma artilheira de quadribol. Pomona providenciara uma maquiagem leve, exceto pelos lábios, que agora estavam muito vermelhos.

- Eu estou parecendo... – ela murmurou, incrédula demais com seu reflexo.

- Está linda, não? – Pomona sorriu, alegre.

- Estou parecendo uma perdida! Merlin, o que minha mãe diria se me visse assim? – Minerva se perguntou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Não seja tão puritana, Minerva! Você só tem vinte anos. E ninguém vai saber que é você. Agora ponha sua capa e vamos logo com isso!

Suspirando, a morena prendeu o cabelo, colocando um chapéu ornado por um belo camafeu de cristal e uma pena negra que, por acaso, pertencia a Lorde Vertinari. Em seguida, abotoou a capa sobre os ombros e calçou as luvas.

Dumbledore já esperava por elas junto ao portão principal. Flitwick decidira não ir – preferira ficar no castelo com Hagrid tomando um bom chá. Quase todos os outros docentes tinham ido para casa, então só havia eles para a "confraternização" de que Pomona falara.

- Boa noite, minhas caras. – Dumbledore as cumprimentou, tirando o chapéu azul numa pequena mesura.

As duas responderam, Pomona um pouco mais alegre que Minerva. A professora de transfiguração estava cansada demais para discutir ou simplesmente para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

O grupo seguiu para os jardins, onde uma carruagem já os esperava para partirem para Hogsmeade. A viagem transcorreu rapidamente e logo eles estavam no Cabeça de Javali, onde Aberforth já os esperava à entrada.

- Aberforth! – Pomona o cumprimentou empolgada, pulando da carruagem e abraçando o outro homem rapidamente.

- Olá, Pomona. – ele riu, antes de se virar para a carruagem – Albus.

Dumbledore desceu, sorrindo para o irmão antes de estender a mão e ajudar Minerva a descer.

- Olá, Aberforth. – o diretor o cumprimentou, abraçando-o – Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Tranqüilas. – o outro respondeu, antes de depositar sua atenção na última recém-chegada – Minerva.

A morena fez um aceno com a cabeça. Nunca se sentira muito confortável na presença do irmão de Albus Dumbledore. Ela nunca conseguia compreender o que se passava por trás dos olhos escuros de Aberforth – nunca sabia se podia confiar totalmente nele ou não.

- Então, vamos indo? – Albus perguntou, sorrindo – Moody está nos esperando em Londres.

- Moody estará lá também? – Minerva perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

O diretor assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo uma mecha de cabelos ruivos caírem sobre seus olhos.

- Ele está nos esperando no Dworsky's. Perto da Academia.

- Ouvi dizer que o Verruga de Velha deles é sensacional. – Aberforth observou – Mal posso esperar.

- E tem música ao vivo também. – Pomona continuou, sorridente – Celestina Warbeck vai estar lá. Eu trouxe até meus discos para ela autografar.

Minerva olhou pensativamente para a silhueta do castelo, que se erguia ao longe. Por que não ficara com Hagrid e Flitwick, tomando chá? Dois suaves "pops" a tiraram de seus devaneios. Sprout e Dumbledore tinham acabado de aparatar. Aberforth, por sua vez, a observava em silêncio, um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

- Bem, vamos indo. – ela falou, nervosa e, em seguida, aparatou também.

Quando reabriu os olhos, estava em um saguão parcialmente mergulhado na penumbra. Uma cortina de contas coloridas a separava do salão de onde vinham luzes vozes e música.

Mais um "pop" e agora Aberforth estava ao seu lado. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e, em seguida, encaminharam-se para o salão. Albus e Pomona já estavam parados em pé, ao lado de uma mesa, onde um outro homem esperava, rodeado de garrafas.

Moody levantou-se também quando ela se aproximou, seguida de perto por Aberforth.

- Não é à toa que eu sempre prefiro beber do meu frasquinho. – o auror observou, apontando para uma garrafa visível em seu bolso – Pregaram uma boa peça em vocês, não?

- Nada que não possa ser revertido. – Albus respondeu, sorrindo – Aquela é Celestina?

_E em meu caldeirão...  
__Amortentia eu lhe dou  
__Não se vai esse amor..._

- Ela é realmente magnífica, não? – Pomona observou, se sentando, os olhos extremamente brilhantes.

Minerva sentou-se também, percebendo tarde demais que agora estava entre Aberforth e Moody. Do outro lado da mesa, Albus e Pomona começava agora a discutir sobre os grandes cantores bruxos e seus legados.

- Uma pena, realmente, que os jovens tenham deixado as velhas baladas de lado. – o diretor suspirou – Eu gostaria um dia de fazer um baile em Hogwarts e chamar cantores dos velhos tempos.

- Você fala como se tivesse oitenta anos, meu irmão. – Aberforth piscou o olho.

- É verdade... Estou sempre me esquecendo da minha atual condição. – Albus respondeu de bom humor.

Os dois começaram uma discussão sobre suas infâncias e Minerva acabou por se virar para Moody enquanto Pomona tentava encontrar uma brecha durante a apresentação para ir até Celestina pegar um autógrafo.

- Como estão as coisas no ministério? – ela perguntou em voz baixa, olhando-o séria por cima dos óculos quadrados.

- Piores a cada dia que passa. Bagnold está perdendo o controle da situação. – ele suspirou – Crouch está crescendo lá dentro. Algumas pessoas podem achar isso bom, mas eu acho que ele vai acabar colocando os pés pelas mãos.

- Como assim?

- Ele está tentado passar um novo decreto... Autorizando os aurores a usarem maldições imperdoáveis.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto Moody puxava a garrafa para fora do bolso, tomando um longo gole.

- Mas isso é... Terrível!

- Eu concordo. – ele sorriu, cansado – Mas o mais estranho da situação é ver alguém tão jovem entender o que isso significa. Mesmo que a juventude seja só na aparência.

Sem querer, ela voltou a corar e já se preparava para responder quando sentiu a mão de Aberforth pousar sobre seu ombro.

- Aceita dançar, Minerva?

Moody lançou um olhar um tanto irritado na direção do irmão de Dumbledore enquanto Minerva tentava encontrar uma desculpa para não aceitar o convite. Aberforth, no entanto, não esperou que a professora lhe respondesse.

Segurando-a pela mão, ele a forçou a se levantar e a guiou para o meio da pista de dança.

- Agora, será que você pode me dar sua mão esquerda? – ele perguntou, sério.

- Aberforth, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele sorriu, segurando a mão direita dela e colocando a esquerda sobre seu ombro, antes de puxá-la de leve pela cintura.

- Dançando com você.

Ela meneou a cabeça, enquanto a música continuava ao redor deles.

_Eu queria abraçá-la  
__Talvez dizer que te amo  
__Meu coração agora parece  
__Um vidro de poção partido  
__Vazio sem você_

- Ela é muito dramática, não? – Aberforth perguntou com a voz divertida.

Era em instantes como aquele que Minerva o achava extremamente parecido com Albus. E, ao mesmo tempo, completamente diferente. Albus sempre tentava deixar as pessoas confortáveis – Aberforth, por sua vez, tinha prazer em deixá-las constrangidas. E, ainda assim, os dois tinham um senso de humor muito peculiar.

- Acredito que canções de amor tenham sempre que ter um certo acento melodramático. – ela respondeu, sentindo-se quase sem graça pelo assunto.

- Você acha que amar tenha que ser sempre um melodrama também? – ele perguntou, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Não um melodrama. – ela respondeu, incerta. Não estava em um campo que dominasse para poder manter aquela conversa – Mas há qualquer coisa que você não pode controlar dentro do "amor".

- E isso irrita você, não? – ele voltou a perguntar, sorrindo – Não poder controlar alguma coisa?

- Onde está querendo chegar, Aberforth? – ela perguntou, começando a se irritar de verdade.

- Albus me contou como você reagiu à transformação. Eu achei estranho, já que todos os outros gostaram imensamente da oportunidade de serem jovens outra vez. Você nunca suporta aquilo que não pode racionalizar. Isso não é bem uma qualidade dos grifinórios. Eu me lembro que você era mais impulsiva na época da escola.

- Você não chegou a me conhecer na juventude, Aberforth, então, não fale como se soubesse como eu era ou não era. – ela respondeu, respirando fundo – Albus convidou você a estudar em Hogwarts naquela época e você preferiu ficar na casa dos seus pais, aprendendo _na prática_. Isso não o levou muito longe, não?

- Me levou longe o suficiente para mim. – ele respondeu, sem se irritar – De qualquer maneira, você continua sendo um colírio para os olhos, _Minnie_.

Dessa vez, ela corou absurdamente.

- Foi você quem disse para aqueles quatro desordeiros que esse era meu apelido na época de estudante, não foi?

Aberforth sorriu.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Eles são inteligentes, poderiam ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinhos. E Minnie é um belo apelido.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou aliviada ao perceber que a música terminara.

- Podemos voltar para a mesa agora?

Ele assentiu, guiando-a de volta para a mesa, onde Moody e Albus agora jogavam cartas. Aberforth fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça para ela, enquanto Minerva se sentava, e voltou-se para Pomona, convidando-a também para dançar.

* * *

**E, finalmente, depois de semanas sumida, a Silver volta a atacar! Instalaram a internet ontem e hoje vim rapidinho colocar capítulo novo e, adivinhem? Estou nesse exato instante em confabulações com a minha beta acerca de O Sétimo Selo. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Bem, como as coisas se acumularam enquanto eu estava fora (oh, céus, vocês não têm idéia do número de trabalhos que eu tenho que pôr em dia...), vou ter que responder suas reviews por aqui mesmo... Então, em primeiro lugar, agradecimentos a Beijos para Bebely Black, Sonora, Belle Lolly, Helena Black, Lily Dragon, Lele Potter Black, Miss H. Granger, JhU Radcliffe, Centaura, Devescovi, Naty, Mimi Granger, Mily McMilt, Lisa Black, Bruhh Black, Gabriela Black, Jules, Mariana, Mari G. Malfoy, Thatyz, Mellanie Black e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Sabe, eu ando me sentindo muito abandonada nos últimos dias. Tanto tempo sem reviews... Estou tão carente... Que tal iluminarem meu dia e encherem minha caixa de e-mails de mensagens? Hein? Hein? Façam a menina do pirulito feliz que ela faz vocês felizes com o último capítulo dessa fic.**

**Sim, porque ela é uma shortfic. Sendo assim, acaba no próximo capítulo. O final já está prontinho. Só depende de vocês ele chegar. Assim como Sétimo Selo. Como eu disse, ando me sentindo muito abandonada e extremamente carente. Isso acaba por me deixar sem inspiração. Sem inspiração, eu não escreveo. Se eu não escrevo... Não há prazo para o lançamento da fic... Entendido?**

**Bem, fora isso, a último aviso que eu tenho a dar é quea****s duas música que Celina canta nesse capítulo são invenções absurdas da minha pobre cabeça doentia... E que as imagens que inspiraram a fic, como pedidas, estão lá no profile. E, para que está ansioso por fics novas E LONGASSSSS, passem na comunidade "Fics da Silverghost" e dêem uma olhada nos trailers de Feito Cães e Gatos. E ajudem a pressionar a Mylla para que ela escreva o segundo capítulo de uma vez por todas (acreditam que ela está me enrolando desde dezembro?).**

**Sem mais delongas... Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**


	4. Time of your life

**Capítulo 04: Time of your life****

* * *

**

E no capítulo anterior...

_- Talvez sim, talvez não. Eles são inteligentes, poderiam ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinhos. E Minnie é um belo apelido._

_Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou aliviada ao perceber que a música terminara._

_- Podemos voltar para a mesa agora?_

_Ele assentiu, guiando-a de volta para a mesa, onde Moody e Albus agora jogavam cartas. Aberforth fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça para ela, enquanto Minerva se sentava, e voltou-se para Pomona, convidando-a também para dançar._

* * *

O resto da noite foi passado em meio às cartas que Albus conjurara. Aberforth ainda a tirara para dançar mais uma vez, mas não tocou em mais nenhum assunto constrangedor. 

Passava das três da manhã quando eles se despediram de Moody e desaparataram em Hogsmeade. A carruagem dos testrálios ainda os esperava nos fundo do Cabeça de Javali.

- É véspera de Natal... – Pomona observou, sonolenta, antes de entrar na carruagem, ajudada por Minerva.

Albus sorriu, virando-se para o irmão.

- Ela tem razão. É véspera de Natal. Eu gostaria que você se reunisse a nós mais tarde, para o banquete em Hogwarts.

Aberforth observou-o pensativamente.

- Você sabe que, assim como você ama aquele castelo, eu o detesto. Hogwarts roubou você de nós; não me peça para perdoá-la. – o homem sorriu – De qualquer forma, eu não posso deixar o Cabeça de Javali. Sempre existirá algum solitário que deseja afogar as mágoas numa mesa de bar e, quem sabe, desabafar com o garçom.

O diretor assentiu tristemente.

- Mesmo sem desejar, eu o compreendo. – ele respondeu, voltando-se para o carro – De qualquer maneira, o convite continua em pé.

Sem mais palavras, Albus entrou na carruagem. Em silêncio, Aberforth observou os sinistros contornos dos testrálios levando seu irmão, até que eles desaparecessem numa última curva antes de deixar Hogsmeade.

E, dando as costas, ele entrou no bar.

- Você está bem?

Aquela frase já se tornara uma constante desde o início do trabalho do casal de grifinórios. Três tentativas de antídoto já tinham sido descartadas até a hora do almoço e a quarta agora sibilava furiosamente em seu caldeirão, espalhando na masmorra uma fumaça densa que cheirava a hortelã.

A gata deslizou pela porta entreaberta da despensa pessoal de Slughorn – lugar que elegera para esconderijo quando chegara à sala, antes mesmo dos dois jovens – tentando se aproximar para descobrir o que acontecera dessa feita.

Os dedos de Lily estavam muito vermelhos e ela gemia baixinho de dor, enquanto pequenos filetes de lágrimas tentavam escapar dos olhos brilhantes. A poção borbulhara em sua mão, mas não chegara a queimá-la. Em todo caso, aquilo certamente estava doendo. James aproximou-se cuidadosamente dela, tomando as mãos da ruiva entre as suas.

Por diversas vezes desde que eles tinham chegado ali, surpreendera um olhar de carinho e preocupação nos olhos de James. Se estivesse em sua forma humana, Minerva certamente não teria deixado de sorrir, enternecida para a cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos.

- Talvez você devesse passar na Ala Hospitalar. – ele observou, retendo com delicadeza os dedos que ela tentava tirar de suas mãos.

- Não será preciso, Potter. – ela respondeu, novamente tentando se afastar.

Ele meneou a cabeça, empurrando-a de leve para uma das carteiras, fazendo com que ela se sentasse, antes de puxar um frasco de poção de cima da mesa de ingredientes, completamente tomada pelas experiências deles.

Lily ainda protestou por alguns instantes, mas finalmente calou-se ao sentir a dor passar enquanto ele mergulhava seus dedos na poção. Quando a pele dela voltou à coloração normal, ele tomou novamente a mão da ruiva entre as suas e, conjurando gaze, pô-se a enrolar dedo por dedo, pacientemente.

Minerva voltou para as sombras, deixando a masmorra silenciosamente. Assim que se viu longe da sala, ela voltou a sua forma humana e encostou-se melancolicamente à parede, os olhos fechados, a respiração profunda, a testa junto à pedra fria.

Tudo aquilo estava deixando-a mais sensível. A interação entre seus alunos, as palavras de Aberforth na noite anterior, a véspera de Natal... Talvez o fato de que dormira pouquíssimas horas apesar de todo o cansaço também estivesse conspirando para acentuar aquela nostalgia que ela começava a sentir.

- Hey?

Ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com as orbes cinzentas de Sirius Black. O nariz dele ainda estava um tanto vermelho por causa do resfriado, mas de resto, ele parecia completamente curado. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e, pelo sorriso que o rapaz ostentava, ela duvidava que ele a tivesse reconhecido.

- Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou, tentando se aproximar.

- Está tudo ótimo, senhor Black. – ela respondeu, reassumindo sua postura professoral.

Os olhos dele traíram uma leve surpresa, mas ele não deixou de sorrir.

- Tem certeza, Minnie?

- Absoluta, senhor Black. E da próxima vez que utilizar esse apelido comigo, eu vou providenciar... – ela meneou a cabeça – Vá para as masmorras. Acredito que seus colegas já o estejam esperando.

Sem dar tempo para que ele respondesse, ela voltou a caminhar ereta, rapidamente percorrendo o caminho até a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore, onde as gárgulas agora discutiam sobre a possibilidade de usarem visgos sobre suas cabeças em comemoração ao natal.

- Boa tarde, professora. – a primeira gárgula cumprimentou – O que a senhora acha de...

- Doce de abóbora. – ela a interrompeu, séria.

- Com certeza, professora. – as gárgulas se empertigaram e deram passagem a ela.

Minerva pôs-se a correr pela escadaria, notando vagamente que até o dia anterior não seria capaz dessa façanha sem sentir estranhas dores no peito. Parou diante da porta, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego e bateu.

Não demorou a que o convite para que entrasse fosse feito e novamente ela se viu diante de Albus Dumbledore, os cabelos ruivos um tanto espetados para uma engraçada touca de dormir azul, repleta de sóis prateados.

- Ora, professora Minerva. Bom dia!

- Na verdade, já é boa tarde, professor. – ela respondeu, séria.

- É? Bem, acho que perdi a hora... O que é estranho. Faz mais de cinqüenta anos que eu me perdi a hora pela última vez... Aceita um chá, Minerva?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Na verdade, Albus, eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma permissão especial para me ausentar do castelo até amanhã.

Dumbledore observou-a por cima dos óculos, entendimento nos olhos claros. Ele assentiu.

- Você não precisava sequer ter vindo pedir essa permissão, Minerva. Pode ir, eu sei que ficará bem.

- Obrigada, professor. – ela agradeceu, dando as costas a ele e voltando-se para a porta.

- Deixe algumas flores para ele por mim. – foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de deixar o escritório, voltando-se dessa vez para seus próprios aposentos.

Em menos de dez minutos ela estava pronta. Vestira mais uma grossa capa por cima do vestido e colocara uma saca de biscoitos de gengibre no bolso. Enquanto dirigia seus passos para fora do castelo, ela se deixava perder em memórias.

Ao passar pelos portões, acabou por se surpreender ao perceber que Dumbledore estava lá fora e que havia uma carruagem pronta logo atrás dele.

- Ela levará você até Hogsmeade para que possa aparatar. – ele murmurou em voz baixa – Boa sorte, Minerva.

- Obrigada, professor. – ela agradeceu mais uma vez, dando um breve sorriso para Albus antes de entrar na carruagem.

Mais dez minutos e Hogwarts agora se tornava apenas uma silhueta ao longe, enquanto Hogsmeade se aproximava, com seus belas casas pintadas com a neve que caíra de manhã. Ela deixou a carruagem à altura da Casa dos Gritos. E, com um suspiro, aparatou.

Quando reabriu os olhos, estava diante de portões de ferro enferrujados, no meio de uma encruzilhada fria. Soprava um vento frio e ela podia ouvir de longe o barulho do mar batendo contra as rochas do penhasco.

Estava a alguns quilômetros de Aberdeen, no sul da Escócia, diante de um cemitério antigo – muito mais antigo que as povoações trouxas que tinham crescido tanto nos últimos anos.

Respirando fundo o ar de sua terra natal, Minerva retirou suas luvas e forçou a passagem do portão, que brilhou por alguns instantes ao contato com a pele fria dela antes de destrancar-se silenciosamente.

Túmulos antigos, cobertos de hera, repousavam ali. O cheiro de maresia era onipresente, mas ela não se importava com isso. Há muitos anos que não visitava aquele lugar, mas não sentiu grandes dificuldades em encontrar o que procurava.

_Maximo M. McGonagall_

_1887 – 1945_

A foto na lápide estava praticamente apagada. Mas ela não precisava vê-lo para saber quem estava ali.

Limpando parte da hera que recobria o túmulo, ela sentou-se sobre a tampa, sentindo o granito frio como se não houvesse tecido algum para proteger sua pele. Abaixando a cabeça, ela deixou uma única lágrima escapar dos olhos cansados.

- Eu imaginei que encontraria você aqui quando vi sua carruagem.

Minerva rapidamente pôs-se em pé, encarando Aberforth, que agora a observava com um meio sorriso triste, as mãos mergulhadas nos bolsos da capa. Os olhos dele brilharam por trás das lentes dos óculos e ele passou uma mão enluvada pelos cabelos brancos desgrenhados.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz firme, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Você também perdeu seu irmão para ela. Para Hogwarts. – ele agora encarava a lápide – Eu me lembro de Maximo. Ele estava com Albus quando ele veio se despedir. Antes de procurar Grindewald.

- Hogwarts não é culpada por nada. – ela respondeu à meia voz.

- Vamos acabar perdendo você também para ela. – ele observou – Hogwarts consome todos aqueles que passam por ela. Vocês, professores, amam tanto aquele lugar e aqueles alunos, que acabam por se sacrificar sem medir conseqüências. Maximo se sacrificou por Hogwarts. Albus acabará indo pelo mesmo caminho.

Havia um tom indiscutível de amargura na voz do homem. Ela parou ao lado dela, sem tirar os olhos do túmulo.

- Você nunca mais foi a mesma depois da morte dele.

- Eu já disse que você deveria parar de falar como se me conhecesse. – ela respondeu, calma, tirando o pacote de biscoitos do bolso – Aceita? Eram os preferidos dele.

Aberforth deu um meio sorriso, estendendo a mão para tirar um biscoito da saca que ela lhe oferecia. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, mastigando os biscoitos, como se assim estivessem prestando uma homenagem ao bruxo que estava enterrado ali.

- Vamos voltar. – ele falou quando o saco afinal estava vazio – Eu estou precisando de uma boa xícara de chá agora.

Ela assentiu e os dois deixaram o cemitério para trás, não sem antes Minerva conjurar algumas viçosas margaridas, depositando-as sobre o túmulo do irmão. Apesar do frio, elas não murchariam tão cedo.

Os dois voltaram a aparatar, dessa vez para o interior do Cabeça de Javali. Minerva se sentou numa mesa alquebrada, enquanto Aberforth sumia atrás do balcão, procurando xícaras limpas e colocava água no fogo para preparar o chá.

- Aberforth... – ela chamou, fazendo-o parar em seu caminho entre o forno e a despensa – Você tem farinha por aí? Acho que vamos precisar também de mais uma fornada de biscoitos.

Era Natal. Manhã de Natal. Uma radiosa manhã que cheirava a biscoitos de gengibre. Exatamente como em sua infância, quando sua mãe gritava da cozinha para que acordassem e eles corriam para junto da árvore atrás de presentes.

Ela se mexeu preguiçosamente no sofá que conjurara em algum ponto da noite, aconchegando-se às mantas que repousavam sobre ela. Uma panela cheia de biscoitos estava sobre a mesa de madeira, assim como muitas xícaras vazias.

Deitado em outro sofá, estava Aberforth, com muitos biscoitos caídos ao redor dele. Minerva sorriu, meneando a cabeça e sentou-se, só então percebendo que não acordara porque era Natal, ou por causa do cheiro nostálgico de gengibre.

Lorde Vertinari estava à janela, bicando impacientemente o vidro. Ela se levantou, abrindo a janela, dando passagem para sua coruja. Desamarrou o pergaminho, lendo uma mensagem curta, escrita de próprio punho pelo diretor de Hogwarts.

"_Eles conseguiram."_

Mais uma vez, ela sorriu. Seus alunos. Ela tinha muito orgulho dos seus alunos. Talvez Aberforth tivesse razão. Todos aqueles que passavam por Hogwarts acabavam por se perder diante dela.

Ela deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa, em meio à última fornada de biscoitos e às xícaras de chá. Com um aceno da varinha, retornou o sofá a sua forma original – duas cadeiras velhas e quase mancas. Em seguida, abriu a porta.

Ao longe, a silhueta de Hogwarts lhe dava bom dia. A promessa de um ótimo dia.

**.Fim.**


End file.
